


吻我骗子第25章②

by Floris



Series: 吻我骗子 [6]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 吻我骗子, 韩耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris/pseuds/Floris
Series: 吻我骗子 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662493
Kudos: 7





	吻我骗子第25章②

“嗯……”

乳头被揉弄着，落在脖子和肩膀上的亲吻让我无法入睡。当我躺在那呆呆地眨着眼睛时，凯斯在我背后笑了。

低沉的声音顺着气流吹到我的身上，激的我汗毛都竖起来了。

“……早上好。”我有点不好意思地打了个招呼。

凯斯没有回答，而是伸手从我的胯下穿过，打开了我的一条腿。

当他进到里面时，我闭上眼睛，发出了一声短促的呻吟。

从那天起，我就一直睡在凯斯的床上。准确地说，是在做爱后累的就那样睡着了。

虽然我想应该在天亮前回去，但推开凯斯压在我身上的大腿真的非常费力。而且，如果我真的就那么回房间了，凯斯第二天的心情肯定很差。

每次这种时候去到公司，他要么会在办公室打我的屁股，要么就直接粗暴地插入。

虽然被凯斯打屁股时我总是感到兴奋也让我很为难……

今早我们都还没来得及起床，因此凯斯可以有机会尝试一下“晨间性爱”的感觉。

【待补】

“今天有慈善活动……哈啊……”

凯斯不说话，只是不停地揉我的前面，吻我的脖子。

“捐了100万美元呢，一定要去的吧。”我艰难地转过头说。

凯斯叹了一口气，手上的动作不停。这回痛得我也不由自主地叫起来，身体止不住地发抖。凯斯这时才放松了力气。

他分明是故意的，我以饱含怨念的目光回头看他。凯斯迫不及待地吻了我的嘴唇。

哎，我真是对这个男人一点办法都没有。

不仅是前面，就连我的整个身体也任他为所欲为。凯斯拉着我在床上鬼混了一个多小时，摸我，咬我。当他终于满足的从我体内抽出性器时，我的里面已经被体液和精液灌满了，流下来的东西把床单弄得一塌糊涂。

今天是休息日，所以早上空闲的时间比其他时候更长，因此也有更多的鬼混。

凯斯离开后的整个上午，我累的只想睡觉。

我因为疲倦不知不觉间睡着了，直到凯斯突然抱住了我。

“……？”

凯斯低着头看着我的脸说：

“你也去洗个澡。”

“嗯？我也一起去吗？”

他好像有点不耐烦：

“我没找搭档，你不会让我一个人去吧？”

“不不不。”慌忙否认的我还是对眼前的状况无法相信。

“但是带我去真的可以吗？”

凯斯用一脸莫名其妙的表情看着我：

“那我应该带谁？”

他说得对，他要是想的话早就找好伴儿了。

如果是平时的活动我早就准备好了，但我根本没想到——

这个男人竟然会带我去慈善晚会。

我一把搂住了他的脖子。当时我连一个手指都很难移动，但我的心却轻盈的仿佛要飘起来一样，激动得说不出话来，嘴唇张张合合好几下才勉强对他轻声说道：

“谢谢你，凯斯……”

凯斯用很轻松的混杂着笑意的声音说：

“哪里。”他抱着我走向浴室。

从一起洗完澡到吃完饭离开别墅的时间里，我感觉就像做梦一样幸福。

* * *

“嗯……哼嗯”

车里传出不和谐的呻吟声。凯斯用舌头将我流到嘴边的唾液舔走，然后又重新贴上我的唇。从刚才起他就一直在故意释放荷尔蒙，一坐上车就拉着我接吻。

我被荷尔蒙的洪水冲昏了头脑。

但可惜的是，事情到此为止了。我很兴奋，但神奇的是，还远远没到忍无可忍的地步。虽然也有下身湿透的感觉，但也不是那种湿到需要换裤子的程度。这也是因为我极力压抑自己的缘故。

接吻好不容易结束，司机说快到目的地了。由于驾驶座和车位都被凯斯隔离了，司机只能通过车里内置的通讯话筒传话。

我气喘吁吁地把头靠在凯斯的肩膀上。凯斯深吸了一口气，搂住了我的身体。他满意地笑了，让我的全身都浸透在他的荷尔蒙里。

我只是呆呆地看着他微笑的脸。

车停下以后，我们没有立即下车，而是在车里缓了口气。我整理了一下被弄乱的头发和衣服，涨红的脸又恢复了往常的样子。

凯斯递给了我一瓶水让我吃下抑制剂，如果在这种场合发作，大家都会感到很困扰，所以要提前先吃了斯图尔特给我的药才能出门。

我曾想过是不是应该每天都服用抑制剂，但是我总是会忘记。但我又突然想起了凯斯对我说过“不要吃了”的话。

没关系的，我想，只要尽量不离开凯斯的身边就行。

我在心里嘱咐好自己，然后赶紧跟在了凯斯的身后。

天气晴朗无比，我尽可能跟紧凯斯身边观察情况。参与人员的名单我预先得到了，其中一些人我在以前的派对上见过。我不敢保证再见到他们时我能保持冷静，但我会尽力的。

所以，这是最后一个任务。

我深呼吸，回想着斯图尔特的话：

“只要你能通过最后一个阶段，那么理论上来说你就痊愈了。”

我当时没有想过他们会在那种场合做出那种行为来，但当时的情况就是那样，很容易引起误会，而且我的警戒心也不足。

如果这次发生了同样的情况，凯斯还会对我说同样的话吗？

一股冰冷的电流传遍我的全身，电话铃突然响了。

是主办方打来的电话。

“好的，我们已经到了，正在准备当中……是的，皮特曼先生也一起来了。”

我向凯斯那边走去，他正在几步远的地方与另一位捐赠者交谈。

我再次专注于电话：

“是的，颁奖典礼和募捐都会参加。对，我们捐了100万美元。”

主办方正在准备一些幼稚的活动，其中之一是捉迷藏。

我很想问他们：“你们这些正常长大的成年人的脑子里都在想什么？”但到现场一看，气氛完全出乎我意料的好。偶尔能看到一些表情过于兴奋的人，并且在你来我往的问候中，似乎隐藏着其他意图。

或许是在公开相亲。

这是我慎重得出的结论，偶尔也会有故意安排这样的聚会，披着做慈善的名堂和家里指定的对象见面聊天，了解对方的情况。

如果凯斯一个人来的话……

那种事是绝对不可能发生的。

如果不是我，凯斯完全可以找到更好的出席伴侣。

但我很庆幸是我来到了这里。

而且是凯斯邀请我一起来的。

不管怎么看，非同寻常的慈善派对也许只是名义上的活动，现在看来，这恐怕只是餐前甜点吧。

我苦笑了一下，在这种情况下，我竟然还能如此从容不迫。

我转头朝凯斯看去。只是看着他，我就感觉心跳加速，血液也沸腾起来。

当我为了镇定紧张而进行深呼吸的时候……

“嘿！”

肩膀被冷不防地一拍，吓得我差点尖叫起来。当我看清面前的人时，我的震惊更甚。

那里站着一个面熟的笑脸男人，正在俯视着我。

“这不是延雨吗，最近过得怎么样？”

格雷森。我睁大了眼睛，鼻尖闻到了他身上清新的香气。

我沉默了一会，只是看着他。格雷森笑眯眯地说：

“上次你真的让我很受伤，太无情了，怎么一见到我就走？”他总是爱开那样的玩笑。

我的脑子很清醒，但也无法阻止我再次感到呼吸困难。

没关系的，我已经吃过药了。

我打开药瓶，好不容易忍住了想一口气倒进嘴里乱嚼一通的冲动。

没关系，没关系。

我不由自主地回头一看，凯斯还站在那里，就像刚才一样。虽然他似乎还没有看到我，但只要确认了他的存在，我就放心了很多。

“延雨？”格雷森仍然低头看着我。

我没有眨眼，只是反复握紧了几下拳头又舒展开。格雷森默默地看着我慢慢恢复平静。

“你现在镇定一点了吗？”格雷森喘了口气问道。

从刚才起他就一动不动地站在我面前。虽然如此，但我害怕格雷森。

我不动声色地向他打了个招呼：

“……您最近过得还好吗，米勒先生？”

格雷森又恢复了平常的笑容：

“还不错。我很幸运能在这里遇到你，你是跟着凯斯来的吗？”

“是的。”我简短地回答了他。因为事实确实如此，所以格雷森无话可说，只能轻松地和我开玩笑：

“你放心，我不会突然扑过来的。”

接着他嘻嘻地笑了。

“哦对了，今天亚历克斯也不在。”（PS：亚里克斯是那个试图QJ延雨的sb）

我面无表情地看着他。过分的警戒反而会招来更大的危险，我尽量装出若无其事的样子。

突然一阵风吹来，我感到格雷森的香气更加浓郁了。

对我来说，无论是凯斯的香气还是格雷森的香气，都是甜蜜的。但根据散发香气的人是谁，我的态度会有很大变化。

格雷森意识到我喜欢凯斯，我尽可能表现得不在乎的抬高下巴。但事情已经出了岔子了，即使这个男人说出点什么也不会再有太大改变。

因为凯斯已经知道我的心意了，虽然他还没有和我说过什么，但从他之后还是抱我的情况看，应该是没有关系的意思吧。

失误的告白反而会得到好处。

虽然告白的时候我非常惊慌，甚至可以称得上恐慌。但得益于此，现在即使面对格雷森，我也能变得更加大胆。

我带着一副无所谓的表情，准备开口说点什么，但马上被格雷森抢在了我前面。

“啊话说，凯斯找到新搭档了吗？”

“是的。”我做出了同样的回答。

又是一阵静默。虽然人们的嘈杂声不绝于耳，但神奇的是，我骤然感到诡异的寂寞。

在似乎能听见彼此呼吸声的寂静中，格雷森静静看着我。

好像谁先开口谁就输了似的，我和他都没说话。从另一种意义上说，这相当于是拒绝对话的表现。大部分人的对话都是因为这样放弃的，但格雷森却不同。他不仅没有不快的表情，而且表情也没有丝毫变化，脸上还带着微笑。

“是谁？”

“这跟米勒先生无关。”

“嗯……虽然是这样……”格雷森突然抬起了头，意料之外的反应让我内心感到不安。

“是你吗？”

他猛地一下低下头，把头探到我的脖子上。


End file.
